<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He steals the image in her kiss... From the one called what's her name by BunnyJase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439724">He steals the image in her kiss... From the one called what's her name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase'>BunnyJase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FemJayWeek 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, FemJayWeek 2020, Female Jason Todd, Fluff and Angst, Jay and Duke are best friends, Jay is 14 when she meets Thomas, Jay is the only one who isn’t a kid of thomas, Koriand’r only appears over video chat, M/M, Martha Wayne was the only one to die in the alley, Multi, NSFW, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Thomas Wayne is a recluse, Thomas Wayne is not a good person, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, abuse of a Lamborghini Reventón, actually neither is duke, mainly because he started sleeping with Jay while she was 14, mentions of Duke Thomas, she’s 16 in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Wayne round Jay when she was fourteen and he’d given up on finding love after losing Martha all those years ago. Now sixteen and engaged she knows where to run to when he upsets his princess. The whole family wrapped around this little teen’s finger as if they’re nothing more than puppets. She’ll get that apology, even if it means messing up one of his favourite cars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FemJayWeek 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FemJay Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He steals the image in her kiss... From the one called what's her name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in the penthouse while doing his residency had its perks. For one it got him away from his controlling father. Two; it got him away from his controlling father and the loud sex he insisted upon having wherever it took his fancy. The only downside Bruce could find was that the penthouse didn’t have Alfred or his siblings, or (rather begrudgingly) Jay.</p><p> </p><p>He’d just gotten off a rotation and was looking forward to flopping into bed and sleeping like the dead for the next twelve hours when his doorbell went. Usually his siblings didn’t bother with such niceties, barging in at all hours to use his place as a refuge. This meant it was either that parcel he’d ordered, or his father.</p><p> </p><p>It took Bruce pleasantly by surprise when he found Jay standing there. Until he noticed the tears streaming down her face and her fists balled so tight the knuckles were white. Any number of things could have made her this upset; as things were prone to when you were sixteen; however, if she’d come to him and not Thomas that meant it was his father that had caused her to be in such a state.</p><p> </p><p>He held the door open, ushering her in and praying it wouldn’t take too long to calm her down. He desperately wanted that sleep. “What’d the old man do now?” He grumbled out, voice sounding like gravel after arguing with a psych patient in the ED for too many hours. A patient who insisted on only talking in riddles.</p><p> </p><p>Jay didn’t respond right away. Throwing herself into his arms. Luckily she was tiny for her age, those disastrous years of malnutrition stunting any growth she should have had.</p><p> </p><p>Only once Bruce had her settled in his arms on the sofa did Jay start to speak, voice muffled by her sobs and how she’d pressed her face into his neck. “He-he…and then…god Duke!...must think I’m stupid…never be friends again.” Her sentence trailing off in a wail.</p><p> </p><p>All Bruce could do was rub her back. The teen unable to give him an answer in her current state. Sure his job might have required him to be good at calming people down, but after working forty-eight hours straight as he’d been on call he couldn’t find the ability.</p><p> </p><p>When she blinked up at him and fluttered those long, dark lashes over the eyes Thomas loved; asking to stay the night, he’d been powerless. All he could say was yes, scooping her up and carrying her to his bed. Enjoying the feel of another body pressed to his, a rarity for him these days, enabled them both to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The following morning he got the whole story from her. She’d calmed down with a good nights sleep and a decent breakfast. Apparently his father had decided it was okay to be jealous of Jay’s only school friend, blowing up at the boy with a raft of racist language. Some days he really did wish it had been his father who’d died in the car accident and not his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Jay left once she’d secured a promise from Bruce to talk with Thomas. Jumping into Thomas’ favourite car, his matte black Lamborghini Reventón number 15 of 20 made, she zoomed away. Bruce watching her drive very clearly away from the manor and towards New York. Shaking his head, he set off to lay into his father.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Swinging into the garage with the music blaring and windows rolled down Jay certainly announced her presence. The other mechanics rolling their eyes as their boss saunters over to the car and leans on the door. They all know the drill by now, they’re just hoping that they won’t have to do anything that’ll destroy such a beautiful machine.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Baby Doll, what brings you by?” Roy thought he was being smooth. He wasn’t. Jay could already tell she had the family, and their friends, wrapped around her little finger and had since coming into it. Roy was no exception.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy upset me so I need this to have a beautiful wrap done. Can you do that for me Roytoy?” She fluttered her lashes and pouted up at him. Never let it be said the streets only taught her how to be a criminal.</p><p> </p><p>Roy hummed as he looked the very limited edition car over. Having such a work of art in his garage felt like the holy grail. However, knowing just what Jay had gotten him to do to cars in the past scared him a little. Even just wanting a wrap Jay could easily pick a colour that made the car look horrendous.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Jay dragged the word out, lengthening it while looking heart-wrenchingly sad. “It’d mean <em>so</em> much to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Roy huffed a laugh, opening the door and holding out a hand for Jay to take. Watching the line of her lithe body as she unfurled from the car. His dick twitching as he saw the denim shorts that ended just at the base of her ass and the floaty, scooped-back top she was wearing, the fabric clinging to her breasts and hips, the back so low it looked backless.  </p><p> </p><p>“For you Jay, I suppose we can do something about this colour.” Roy waved over one of his people as he took Jay over to the sample book.</p><p> </p><p>With the car set to be wrapped by that evening, Roy took Jay to see Dick at her request. Her hand tight in his as she pulled him up to the apartment behind her. Smile evident in her voice as she told Roy anything that flitted into her brain, reminding him of how quick and clever she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Dickie!” Squealed Jay as she launched herself at the older man. “Daddy made me sad so I came to see you and Roy instead, is Kori home? Oh if she is we can all do our nails, I mean even if she isn’t we can…”</p><p> </p><p>Dick tuned the much younger woman out. Her rambling something you had to tune out, unless you were Thomas, for your own sanity. He shot a confused look at Roy asking for answers. The red-head sharing his bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, what happened at home? Not that I’m not happy you’re here. We love it when you come to visit, you just usually time them for when Kori his here,  not when she’s away on a shoot.” Dick asked gently, not wanting her mood to flip on a dime and cause problems with his adoptive father.</p><p> </p><p>The teenaged girl huffed loudly and dramatically as she extracted herself from Dick’s arms and walked into his kitchen. She didn’t speak until she had grabbed a beer from the fridge and the puffed peanut chips Kori always got for her from France. Sliding onto a barstool she started telling the pair how Thomas had acted.</p><p> </p><p>“He was just so rude, he’s never rude Dickie, never!” Jay said through a mouthful of the chips. “Duke was as shocked as I was, but that wasn’t the most heartbreaking thing. It was how he just stood there as if he heard people talk about that all his life and had expected it when I’d invited him round. I’d promised him Thomas was a good guy and then he acts like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Both men were unable to hide their scoff at the idea of Thomas being good. He was engaged to a sixteen-year-old he’d been bedding since he fetched her home at fourteen for fucks sake. Add in how strict and controlling he was to his kids, but not his <em>precious</em> Jay, and it was easy to see how messed up the man was.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you expect from him Jay, he’s a nasty piece of work.” Dick looked over at his friend, remembering multiple incidents over the years. “Hell, he doesn’t like Roy because he’s ginger.”</p><p> </p><p>Jay rolled her eyes at that. “You don’t know Daddy like I do. Plus, he doesn’t hate Roy because he’s ginger; he hates Roy because he’s a mechanic that he thinks is going to convince you to quit school and because I enjoy his company.”</p><p> </p><p>“My company all you enjoy?” Roy leered. Jay’s laughter rang around the kitchen as she smirked over at him.</p><p> </p><p>It was only later that night; after Jay had been split open on them both, taking them at the same time as Kori giving breathless moans over video chat; that Dick thought about how maybe he was as bad as Thomas. After all, he’d never refused her when she’d come crawling to him. Falling into bed with her; sometimes with Kori and Roy, other times just one, more times without them; due to just a coy smile and a sway of her hips.</p><p> </p><p>Jay left the following afternoon, both men having thoroughly exhausted her that night and eaten her out before breakfast. The Lamborghini Reventón now a lurid neon pink, with the decorative plate being changed to read ‘MrsWayne’. It physically pained Roy when he saw what had happened. Sure a wrap can be taken off easily, but it was still a rare beauty of a car that had gone from looking like a stealth fighter to something Barbie would drive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It would have seemed appropriate for Jay to immediately go and find Thomas at the hospital. Instead she drove through the city to where she knew Duke lived, his family having moved from The Narrows to Burnside within the past year. She wanted to apologise for Thomas’ behaviour and give him the gift she’d dragged Dick out to buy that morning.</p><p> </p><p>Only once that errand was done, Duke reassuring her that they were still friends, did she hunt down Thomas. Hunt down was a bit too extreme a term. She used ‘find my friends’ and chuckled when she saw he was at home instead of work.</p><p> </p><p>The location was accurate because he <em>never </em>left his phone when she ran off. Too scared he’d miss a call from her. Too afraid she’d end things with him over the phone. It warmed her a little, knowing he hadn’t gone to work because of everything that had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Sounding as evil as it looks, Jay swerves the car to a stop right outside the front door. Using the oversteer to her advantage to drift it into position. The growl announcing her arrival to all.</p><p> </p><p>Alfred greets her at the door. His face it’s usual impassivity while his eyes twinkle with mirth. Instantly spotting the bruised bite marks that litter her neck and shoulders. Her green body-con dress showing off her collarbones with its bandeau neckline.</p><p> </p><p>A quick hello and she’s off to find her fiancé. A task that’s easier than it should ever be for such a large man. Thomas is sat on the pale green velvet sofa in the centre of her walk-in wardrobe. It’s less a wardrobe and more the bedroom beside the master now converted into a dressing room with an adjoining door to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Daddy,” Jay whispers as she watches him run his fingers over the red lace babydoll trimmed in fur. The highest quality faux fur as he knew Jay refused to wearing the real thing.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas’ head shoots up at hearing her voice. A plethora of emotions clouding his strong, sharp features. “You came back…” he sounds far too awestruck, as if he genuinely didn’t expect her back this time.</p><p> </p><p>She repeats her earlier sentence and walks over to him. Thomas spreading his legs so she can stand between them. Even seated he can look her straight in the eyes without tilting his head. His precious Jay the perfect height for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll always come home to you, unless you hurt me too much.” She moves, climbing into his lap, thighs tight against his and her arms resting over his shoulders. The dress riding up to show off the purple lace covering her firm arse. “You do need to say sorry to my Dukie though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I solemnly promise to do so when I see him next.” He runs his hands up her thighs and grips her arse, rubbing against his hardening cock. He looked her over and saw the marks across her collarbones and neck; face contorting into an ugly sneer. “Let me guess you were with Duke last night.” Jealously dripping from every word.</p><p> </p><p>Jay rocked back, shocked at the venom directed towards her. It was never directed at her, never. “No, I was with B right after and then went and saw Dickie last night. Did, did B come and talk to you?”</p><p> </p><p>The older man’s heart clenched. He’d put that hurt, sad tone in her voice. He’d started all of this. It would have served him right if she’d spent the night with Duke; although it appeared, from the multiple marks littering her, that she’d not just spent time with Dick but Roy too. “He did. Let’s not talk about that though. I’ve got some making up to do.” Voice a deep growl he smiled as he felt Jay shiver in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>She moved, smashing their lips together. Opening up as soon as Thomas swiped over her lower lip with his tongue. Neither breaking away until they had to, pulling apart with a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas kissed down to her neck, biting over a particularly lurid bruise he knew he’d not put there. Relishing the squeak it gets out of his Jay when he does it to a second one. “You saw Harper too didn’t you.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s not a question. Jay knows it’s not a question. Only Roy litters her body in bites. Still, she can’t resist answering as if it is one, teasing him and pulling his head away from her with her hand threaded in his greying hair. “So what if I did Daddy? You know he isn’t as good as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet you go back to him.” Thomas growls. Standing up and holding Jay in his arms as she wraps her legs around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Jay flicks his ear with her free hand, trying to contain her laughter as he marches them through to their bedroom. “I wouldn’t go anywhere if you didn’t upset me. I only wanted a friend, is that so bad? Duke is the only one I’ve got and he supports us.”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas climbs up onto the bed, pinning Jay under him and slowly starting to peel away her body-con dress. Pausing once he reaches her left hand to kiss above the 59.6-carat Pink Star diamond ring resting on her ring finger. He’d been unable to resist splurging on the ring when he’d been hunting down an engagement ring worthy of his new love. It might have been the largest internally flawless fancy vivid diamond ever but it still didn’t feel quite special enough for his Jay.</p><p> </p><p>She turned her hand and grabbed his chin, tilting his head up so she could meet his eyes. “Stop being soft on me Daddy, I need you to show me just how much you want me all to yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You, Princess, are a menace.” Said Thomas as he sat back on his heels, her thighs falling from his waist and staying open around him.</p><p> </p><p>With a strong hold the surgeon flipped his fiancée over and ripped the dress in two, zipper breaking under the force. More marks littered her back and hips, not even the purple lace being able to hide the scrapes from nails on her hips. Anger surging through him at his own jealousy causing her to run into the arms of that upstart Grayson and his friend making him wish he’d not brought the circus brat into his house.</p><p> </p><p>Discarding the dress allowed him to see the clear expanse of her flushed skin. Scars from the time before him; the time she’d had to fight to survive. They made the anger burn hotter, the idea of people thinking they had a right to her and her body causing her to fight.</p><p> </p><p>He leans forward, lips ghosting kisses over the scars he knows she hates. The little puckers from cigarettes Willis used to put out on her. Trying to show her that he loves all of her; that he needs her desperately.</p><p> </p><p>His life had been so empty until she’d flopped into his Bugatti. Her light and laughter filling a void he’d had for twenty-seven years, one he’d never thought would be filled again. Racing her through the streets just to hear her laugh louder, the night ending in her riding him in the driver’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>Distracted by his memories, Thomas doesn’t notice the foot heading towards his sternum until it’s planted there, pushing him back and away. He goes willingly, watching the way his girl moves. All soft, rolling lines of someone who knows what they enjoy and what their body can do.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay down Daddy, this isn’t about you.” Her voice has taken a hard edge, the more adult tone she only uses around his kids coming into her voice. It makes him shudder. He’d not realised how much he’d hurt her until that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas settles with his head on the pillows, hands resting on his stomach. Jay looks down his body, enjoying the view of him in just boxers. His cock tenting the fabric, the hard line it makes making her mouth water and her cunt clench.</p><p> </p><p>She tears her eyes away and meets his gaze. Her hands moving to tug at her nipples. She’d forgone wearing a bra as it would have messed with the lines of her dress, a dress she’d only gotten that morning and was already destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>Working herself up was easy when around her man. His heated gaze and twitching cock always making her feel exposed and adored. She moved so she was beside his head, throwing a leg over so she was hovering over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, he didn’t need to be told twice. Thomas wrapped his hands over her thighs and pulled her down. His tongue licking through her folds and swirling around her clit. Sucking on it as best he could before licking over her again.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel her getting wetter, her cunt scorching around his tongue as he plunged it into her. Alternating the length and thickness to push her higher.</p><p> </p><p>The hold wasn’t tight, more supportive, allowing Jay to rock her hips. His teeth grazing her clit on every move. Moans falling from her as she cursed his talented mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel she was getting close. That fluttering around his tongue getting stronger. He pulled back enough to get back to licking around and over her clit.</p><p> </p><p>With a scream Jay came undone. Hips moving of their own accord as she chased that dizzying release. His tongue never slowing to work her through it.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled off and wiggled so she was sat on his chest. His face was drenched, drool and her own slick coating his lips and chin. He looked thoroughly debauched and she’d only just started his journey to forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>The teen moved further down, rubbing herself over his clothed cock and enjoying the grunt and hitched breathing it resulted in. “Now, Daddy, you’re going to take all I give you and not come until I say; aren’t you? After all, you did upset your Princess greatly.” Her voice was back to its usual tease. A hint of youth mixed with that sex kitten he loved so dearly.</p><p> </p><p>At his nod she pulled his boxers down and wrapped a hand around his shaft, giving the base a warning squeeze. She lined her entrance up and sank down onto the head. His girth always feeling like too much in this position.</p><p> </p><p>She threw her head back and panted as she took him in inch by inch; curses hitting him with the accuracy of his scalpel. Her thighs shaking with the effort to not just let her body drop.</p><p> </p><p>It’d be all too easy to let gravity do the work. However, that’s what Thomas enjoyed most. Enjoyed her sinking down fast, or thrusting into her all at once. This wasn’t about him. It was about her getting everything she wanted and more from him tonight.</p><p> </p><p>A few excruciating minutes later and their hips were flush, his cock buried deep inside her. Her walls clamping down around his cock and making him want to start thrusting. She caught the twitch of his hips he’d been unable to hold back and smiled. All sin and self-assurance.</p><p> </p><p>She swivelled her hips, her clit grazing against her hand as she kept it pressed to his pelvis. Her other hand splayed on his chest for balance.</p><p> </p><p>Only once it was driving her need higher did she finally move. Dragging herself up his cock so only the head remained inside. Her g-spot getting stimulation on every movement.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of letting herself enjoy a languid pace she dropped down harder. Gravity pulling her down as much as she was pushing herself back down. His hips thrusting up to meet each movement.</p><p> </p><p>Stars began to burst in her mind. Her second orgasm hitting her hard and making her shudder where she was tight around him. Her face lifting until she could pin Thomas in place with just a look. She knew he was close. Could see the restraint clenching his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>A laugh ripples out of her. The movement causing them both to shift, a spark of pleasure lighting them up. He knows he’s forgiven when she grins down at him. Whimpering when she pulls off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sleepy Daddy. You stay all filled up for me and I’ll ride you when I wake up.” Jay patted his cheek then laid down beside him. Snuggling into his side, pulling his arm around her chest. She pillows her head on his shoulder and sighs when he presses a kiss to her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy your nap Baby-Girl, I’ve got you and…and I really am sorry.” He doesn’t speak too loudly, unsure of if she’s drifted off to sleep yet or not. He doesn’t get an answer but she does settle further onto him, her legs wound around one of his and her hand over his heart, pink diamond glinting in the light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>